Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser, and Legion Corps member Guttman Kubrick. Prologue With the Reborn Oración Seis having taken possession of the Infinity Clock, Fairy Tail decides to split out into some teams to take them on. Cana Alberona, using her cards, selects the teams and their destinations, pairing up Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser as one of the teams.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Gajeel and Juvia are seen walking on a rocky mountain, heading to their destination and they start talking about how if Juvia does not want to be paired up with Gajeel, then she can leave and run to the naked idiot. But Juvia says that she does not dislike Gajeel, and she tells him with her imagination what kind of a woman she is.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Gajeel and Juvia arrive at their destination where they see that the church is already destroyed, confusing them. They later see Mary come out of the destroyed church and fall to the ground, and behind her is Guttman Kubrick, surprising both Gajeel and Juvia. Mary questions why they had to destroy a church and Guttman reminds her that Cardinal Lapointe gave them this mission. Guttman stomps on Mary and tells her that according to the doctrine, never doubt the faith. Guttman kicks Mary away and then uses Rupture Magic on her, causing the Magic in her to explode, injuring her. Battle Gajeel attacks Guttman with Iron Dragon's Club for that, but he dodges it. Guttman says that Gajeel and Juvia have a lot of Magic Power in their body and then uses his Rupture Magic on them. This hurts them, and Mary explains to them the Magic is Guttman using as they do not understand. Guttman does it again on both of them, but Gajeel tells Juvia not to give up. Guttman says that as long as they have Magic Power in their body, he can continue with his actions. This causes Mary to question if this is what Zentopia teaches as Guttman claims that this is Zentopia's doctrine. Gajeel keeps on trying to hit Guttman, but Guttman uses Rupture Magic on him again. Gajeel does not give up and he attempts to hit him again and Guttman replies that no matter how many times Gajeel tries, the outcome will be the same. Gajeel is hit by Rupture Magic again and Mary tells Guttman to stop attacking because no Mage can beat him, which he agrees upon hearing. Gajeel replies that if he was with his previous guild Phantom Lord, he would have given up already, but since he is now a Fairy Tail Mage, his heart won't break that easily. Juvia then appears under Guttman and uses Water Lock on him, and then thanks Gajeel for buying her some time to recover. Guttman is unable to escape from her Water Lock and uses Rupture Magic on Juvia, which she endures. Juvia tightly leans on to Guttman, making him unable to move and Gajeel gets the chance to hit Guttman directly with Iron Dragon's Sword, throwing him out. Gajeel says that the timing could have been a little better, but Juvia quickly replies that if Gray had been here, she'd have had perfect timing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Aftermath In the black sky, a new floating object appears, revealing to them that the Infinity Clock has been activated. Guttman says that is the starting point of the doctrine that was sealed away from Zentopia's history and everything has gone as Cardinal Lapointe and the Archbishop wanted it to be, and he also says that he doesn't know what their real intentions are, but he is doing this for the sake of the doctrine and Zentopia. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights